A conventional Christmas lamp now available has its candlelike cylinder fitted in its stand, and its cord connected to the socket on the top of the candlelike cylinder and coming through the cylinder and out of the stand for connecting with the power line. Since this Christmas lamp is usually kept in the house as an ornament, it is often played by the childran as a toy. When playing, the children will remove the candlelike cylinder from the stand or turn the candlelike cylinder in the stand. Thus, the cord in the cylinder will be broken and short circuit or shock will occur. This is because the candlelike cylinder is simply fitted in the stand without any locking or safety device to prevent the danger from occurring.
In view of this. the inventor developed an improved christmas lamp which has a double-slope flange and grooves at the lower end of the candlelike cylinder, and projections on the internal surface of the stand, and other safety devices to prevent the children from turning or removing the candlelike cylinder from the stand so as to protect the children from getting a shock.